Moonlight Fair Lady
by Eglantine Snowdrop
Summary: Aku bertemu dengannya satu kali, tak ada yang kedua dan seterusnya. Tetapi pertemuan itu terus membekas dibenakku, menjadi alasan untuk terus bertarung. "...Kau harus kembali ke tempatmu, menjadi pemimpin Oshuu, lalu penguasa pulau ini... dan Jepang secara menyeluruh" Mars Challenge/ Kategori: Mars and Venus


_Hi there!_

_This is my first fiction for this fandom, I made it after read several romance fics here... can't tell what are the titles though..._

_It actually had been published some times earlier, but due to some unsatisfaction within me, I decided to erased it, revised it, then republished it_

_Well, here are the revised one! originally titled 'Moonlight Primrose' but I think I'll be changing it to this one._

_And I think I'll be putting this one up for Mars Challenge by Rakai Asakuju in Facebook._

_Anyway, happy Reading everyone~_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Sengoku Basara and all of its characters are belongs to Production G.I. respectively_

_**Rate:** T, hmmm... I guess T it is. Feel free to let me know if I should change it, Ok?_

_**Genre(s):** Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, etc_

_**Pairing(s):** Masamune Date/OC, slight Masamune Date/Megohime_

_**Warning(s):** Semi-canon, FT, Divergence, OOCness, Typo(s), etc_

___**Suggestion: **As I recall one of songs in my playlist, I think **Separated** by **Usher **would be nice to play in the background while reading this...  
_

* * *

**Moonlight Fair Lady**

October Lynx

2014

* * *

"_Semua indah selama tidak menjadi milik kita"_

_..._

_Bodoh_…

Ketika memutuskan untuk menerima pertunangan dengan gadis yang tidak kukenal itu, aku merasa bodoh. Rasanya datar saja, saat para tetua mempertemukan kami.

Matanya memandangku penuh hormat, dan disertai ketakutan. Dia melihatku seperti memandang status dan latar belakangku yang berdarah-darah.

_Well_, harus kuakui itu benar, tapi tak berarti harus setakut itu juga. Aku tidak akan macam-macam pada orang selemah dirimu! Di hadapan para tetua lagi!

Aku sendiri tak merasakan apa-apa saat memandang balik ke matanya yang gelap. Dan sepertinya itu disebabkan oleh hatiku tak lagi bertepi… karena saat ini aku sudah tak lagi kenal apa itu suka… apa itu cinta…

_I left my damn heart to that __blonde __girl_, mungkin itu alasannya

Cinta yang semu, yang bisa hilang lebih cepat dari kejapan mata, mungkin bisa terjadi berkali-kali.

Tapi cinta seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang tua, yang katanya terasa seperti kekaguman yang sulit terbantahkan dan rasa yang tak hilang sampai bertahun-tahun, dan kekanak-kanakan… sepertinya hanya pernah terjadi satu kali dalam hidupku.

Dan itupun terjadi pada masanya, masa yang kekanak-kanakan dan dipenuhi tindakan bodoh.

* * *

_She was like a wood fairy, you see?_

Kami hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, pada suatu malam yang dingin di tengah sebuah hutan di pedalaman Oshuu. Tak ada pertemuan kedua dan seterusnya. Tapi ingatan tentangnya masih sering terbersit dikepalaku sesekali, mengingatkanku untuk terus bertarung demi… dia, mungkin. Demi cita-cita yang diinginkannya untuk kupenuhi.

Aku masih 19 tahun ketika itu, dan sedang tidak bisa tidur meski tubuhku lelah sekali setelah seharian berlatih.

Mataku tidak kunjung terlelap, jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dihutan sebentar, menikmati malam dibawah terang bulan purnama yang bersinar cerah menghiasi langit malam yang tak bertepi.

Lagipula hal itu tidak akan membahayakan siapapun, dan apapun.

_Just in case_, aku sudah membawa sebilah katana yang siap diarahkan pada tenggorokan siapapun yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berniat menyerangku.

Aku menyusuri permukaan hutan itu… tak ada tanda-tanda bahaya.

Udara malam itu dingin, tapi semilir anginnya menyapa dengan gerakan yang membuai dalam kelembutan tersendiri yang membuat nyaman.

Diam-diam aku merasa beruntung tidak ikut terlelap bersama puluhan atau ratusan orang yang telah terbang ke alam mimpi mereka masing-masing dan melewatkan realita yang terlalu indah untuk sekadar dijadikan latar dengkuran mereka pada malam itu.

Sambil menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan alam pada malam itu, aku terus menyusuri hutan sampai ke jantungnya.

Dan disana, diantara pepohonan yang saling bersilangan seakan melindungi sesuatu ditengahnya. Aku melihatnya, sesosok gadis berkulit pucat dengan rambut keemasan yang tampak bersinar dibawah temaram cahaya bulan yang berkilauan terbias air yang mengaliri sungai didekatnya.

Sosok itu mengenakan kimono musim dingin model _furisode_ yang berwarna putih dengan obi berwarna kuning gelap yang anehnya tampak sempurna ditubuhnya sekalipun secara keseluruhan gadis itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang Jepang, dan ia duduk di tepi sungai, ditemani sebuah lentera kecil sederhana yang tak terhias apapun.

Jemarinya yang mungil nyaris tertanam pada bebatuan pinggir sungai yang berada dibawahnya, seakan berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh kedalam genangan air dengan arus sedang yang penuh dengan batu-batu kecil yang tajam dan hanya berjarak dua langkah dari sosoknya itu.

Matanya mengarah ke sinar bulan yang berada jauh diatasnya—kami, dan tak beranjak sedikitpun meski aku sudah berada disini—menyaksikannya dari balik bayangan sebatang pohon—untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Rambut keemasannya terurai bebas dari punggungnya, hanya sebuah hiasan berbentuk bunga yang diikat dengan seutas pita merah yang menghiasi salah satu sisinya. Helaiannya tampak berserakan diatas bebatuan yang dingin, dan sesekali sedikit beterbangan terhempas angin malam.

Bahunya tampak menegang sesaat, sepertinya dia mulai menyadari kehadiranku.

"_Who's that_?" suaranya terdengar panik ketika ia mulai berbalik dan mencari-cariku—orang yang mengawasinya—tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya. Logatnya jelas asing, sepertinya dia memang bukan seorang penduduk Jepang asli, menarik.

"_I know you were there, I know you can hear me… just show yourself!_" pekiknya geram, ia mulai bangkit dan mengubah posisinya, kini gadis itu berdiri menghadap kearahku—tetapi belum melihatku—sambil mengeluarkan sebilah belati kecil dari balik obi kimononya.

Aku hampir tertawa melihat gerakannya yang kaku dan tangannya yang memegang belati itu dengan gemetar, tanganku yang sebelumnya siap menarik pedang yang berada dipinggangku mengendur, sosok ini bukanlah lawan yang harus kuhadapi dengan pedang jika dilihat dari gesturnya.

Kurasakan senyum kecil—atau seringai mungkin lebih tepatnya—mengembang diwajahku melihat gerakan waspadanya yang benar-benar terlihat seperti amatiran.

"_You coward_!" suara gadis itu meninggi tapi nampaknya ia masih menjaga volumenya, sepertinya dia tidak berniat membuat orang-orang terbangun karena suaranya.

Tapi dia sudah mengatakannya, dan sepertinya egoku menolak untuk dijatuhkan lebih rendah lagi jika aku membiarkan telingaku mendengar sebutan yang akan diucapkannya setelah ini.

* * *

"_Easy lioness_" aku muncul dari tempatku dibalik bayangan sambil tersenyum kecil, setengah mengejek gadis itu, yang tampak mengerti karena raut wajahnya berubah, garis wajah lembut yang semula tampak geram kini terlihat kesal atas kata-kataku

"Siapa kamu?" kali ini ia bertanya dalam bahasa Jepang, namun logat asingnya—yang membuat bahasa Jepangnya jadi terdengar aneh—masih terasa sekali, membuatku berpikir bahwa gadis itu adalah seorang imigran gelap atau mungkin warga selundupan yang tersasar.

"Oh, _interesting_. Kau bertanya siapa aku padahal kau-lah yang terlihat asing disini" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya, aku malah mengeluarkan pernyataan yang sepertinya akan membuat emosinya naik lagi

"Siapa kamu?" gadis itu mengulangi pertanyaannya, suaranya nampak datar meski wajahnya benar-benar terlihat gusar, ironis.

"Aku, Masamune Date, Nona. Penguasa Oshuu tempatmu berdiri saat ini" akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan diri, sekaligus terang-terangan mengakui Oshuu sebagai wilayahku, menunjukkan bahwa ialah yang orang asing tersesat.

Tetapi sekali lagi, reaksinya menarik.

Tampaknya dia tidak langsung mempercayai ucapanku.

Dia tidak menurunkan penjagaannya, satu. Dan dia mengamat-amatiku seperti mengamati orang asing yang tidak bisa dipercaya omongannya.

Sepasang mata bulat dan besar yang jelas tidak berwarna gelap itu tertuju lurus kearahku dengan pandangan meneliti yang terkesan skeptis, seolah-olah aku ini objek asing yang tak dikenal. Tetapi tak ada ketakutan sama sekali dalam bola mata milik gadis itu.

Dia terus menatapku seperti ingin menelusuri ke dalam mataku, tanpa keraguan, apalagi keresahan yang umumnya dirasakan gadis-gadis sepertinya jika bertemu dengan orang sepertiku, _the one-eyed dragon_.

Tapi tampaknya dia menyerah setelahnya, karena aku mendengar ia menghela napas panjang setelah membiarkannya beberapa lama.

* * *

"Aku Ran..."

"Kau bukan orang Jepang, aku tahu itu. Jadi, siapa kau?" kurasa aku memotongnya terlalu cepat karena ia terlihat kaget, tapi tak lama kemudian gadis itu menunduk.

Pandangan mata asingnya jatuh keatas tanah yang berada dibawah kakinya, aura sendu mulai terasa dari sosoknya "Untuk apa? Melaporkanku? Silahkan… terserah kau. Aku Lady Libra Ariadne Spallanzani dari Borgoredt—kau boleh memanggilku Aria. Aku berasal dari wilayah Borgoredt, Eropa"

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" mengabaikan ucapannya sebelum nama itu, aku malah menemukan diriku bertanya lagi pada gadis asing itu. Namanya sulit, aku pasti susah mengulanginya. Jadi lebih baik aku terus menanyainya. Lagipula… memangnya penasaran itu terlarang?

"Keluargaku sedang berkunjung ke Jepang untuk berlibur, secara diam-diam. Waktu itu aku masih 8 tahun"

_Jadi berapa umurmu sekarang_?

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis tapi memilih untuk mengunci mulut dulu, meski aku benar-benar ingin menanyakannya, namun melihat bahasa Jepangnya cukup lancar berarti dia sudah cukup lama berada disini.

"_Daddy_ menyuruh kami semua mengecat rambut kami menjadi hitam supaya mudah berbaur, tapi sekarang seluruh keluargaku menghilang dan aku terpaksa tinggal bersama rombongan sirkus demi menyambung hidup" kelanjutan ceritanya ternyata cukup mencengangkan, aku bisa mendengar nada mengeluh dalam suaranya.

"Kau pemain sirkus?" aku hampir sulit menahan tawaku sendiri saat menanyakan hal ini, tetapi tampaknya gadis itu sudah terbiasa mendapat pertanyaan semacam itu, jadi dia hanya menghela napas, lalu menoleh balik kearah rembulan yang masih bersinar, sebelah tangannya memasukkan belati yang tadi dipegangnya kembali ke balik obinya.

"Aku sering mendengarnya" jawabnya pelan, suaranya jelas melunak jika dibandingkan dengan suaranya saat bertanya 'siapa kau' tadi, lalu ia kembali menghela napas panjang "Dan jawabannya ya, aku pemain sirkus. Keahlianku adalah akrobatik"

"Akrobat?" tanyaku lagi, jawabannya selalu membuatku penasaran dan akhirnya bertanya lagi.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, dan wajahnya yang tersenyum itu terlihat menarik sekaligus unik berkat perpaduan cahaya temaram bulan dan lentera yang dipegangnya, aku masih menyilangkan lenganku didepan dada sambil menyandar sekenanya pada pohon yang berdiri disampingku.

"Kau mau lihat?" ia balik bertanya dengan nada persuasif

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, lalu memberinya jawaban singkat "_Why not_?"

Gadis itu tampak kesulitan karena malam ini ia mengenakan kimono yang agaknya berlapis-lapis, tetapi tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya ia melompat menjauh, dan berdiri diatas salah satu batu yang mengapung diatas sungai "Kemarilah, dan lihat lebih dekat apa yang sedang kulakukan"

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum—mungkin menyeringai lagi—dan mengikuti sarannya untuk mendekat. Saat aku berada dijarak yang berdekatan dengannya, aku melihat apa yang dilakukannya dengan lebih jelas, dan teliti.

Rupanya sejak tadi dia tidak hanya sedang berdiri diatas batu, tetapi ia berdiri diatas batu dengan bertumpu pada ibu jari kaki kanannya, sementara kaki kirinya bergerak kearah belakang, entah membentuk posisi apa.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku kemudian, sulit untuk menahan diri dari bertanya jika berhadapan dengan seseorang yang tingkahnya tidak bisa ditebak. Jika ia adalah seorang petarung—samurai atau shinobi—mungkin akan mudah bagiku untuk memprediksinya, tapi seorang pemain akrobat asal Eropa? Bukan keahlianku menebak tingkah mereka.

"Menggabungkan seni akrobatik yang kupelajari disini dengan tarian ballet yang kupelajari dirumah dulu, posisi ini disebut _attitude derriere_ dalam ballet, dan aku ingin melakukannya sambil berdiri diatas batu yang mengapung ini, kau akan menjadi penonton pertamaku" jelasnya tanpa mengalihkan konsentrasinya dari gerakkannya sendiri.

Matanya terlihat menatap lurus melewatiku, dalam keadaan sedekat ini, aku baru menyadari bahwa irisnya berwarna hijau, seperti warna dedaunan yang jatuh tertiup angin malam dan melewati sosoknya.

Seandainya mata kananku tidak tertutup, dia pasti sudah menyadari keterkejutanku akan aksinya yang brilian, dan seksi.

Karena kedua mataku pasti semakin melebar, tapi tidak, mata yang tinggal satu ini membuatku lebih bisa mengendalikan diri meski berhadapan dengan keseksiannya yang menggoda.

Kakinya yang semakin berjarak membuat bagian bawah kimononya tersingkap secara perlahan-lahan. Namun sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadarinya karena ia masih terlihat begitu tenggelam dalam latihannya.

"Akh!"

Tiba-tiba suaranya terdengar memekik dan ia terjatuh, secara refleks aku berlari kearahnya dan menangkap tubuhnya sebelum jatuh ke air dan terbentur bebatuan sungai yang keras dan tajam.

Suara gemericik air yang mengeras membuatku seluruh inderaku tersadar dalam keterkejutan, dan posisi kami saat itu membuatku lebih terkejut lagi.

Aku berdiri diatas bebatuan yang berada didasar sungai yang dangkal, kakiku tertekuk dengan posisi menahan agar tubuhku tidak ikut jatuh bersamanya, sebagian kakiku terendam air yang terus mengalir dalam sungai tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi diatasnya.

Gadis itu bersandar kepadaku, sebelah lengannya berada didepan dadaku dan mencengkram sebagian pakaian yang kukenakan malam itu dengan kuat, tangannya bergetar hebat seakan menunjukkan ketakutannya.

Sebagian tubuhnya yang lain tertahan oleh lenganku, tangannya yang lain melayang bebas disisi tubuhnya. Ia tampak mengatur napasnya tanpa mengubah posisinya, aku sendiri memutuskan untuk diam dulu dan berusaha mengembalikan keseimbanganku.

"_My apologize_" ucapnya dengan nada gemetar, dapat kubayangkan ketakutan masih memenuhi sebagian kepala pirangnya "Dan terima kasih, Masamune-kun"

Baiklah si gadis lancang ini memang benar-benar bukan penduduk Oshuu, dan panggilannya barusan mempertegas statusnya sebagai orang asing karena warga sekitar memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Date-sama' atau 'Masamune-dono' atau _Hitto_, atau yang lainnya; tapi yang jelas bukan 'Masamune-kun' seperti yang baru saja diucapkan oleh gadis pirang ini.

"_No problem_" jawabku datar.

Ia lalu berdiri dan menarik napas panjang, usai melepaskan diri dariku. Aku masih memandanginya dengan tatapan heran, benakku sibuk memikirkan tindakan-tindakan yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh peri hutan ini.

"Kalau kau memang pemilik wilayah ini, aku ingin kau memberitahuku apa nama sumur yang berada diatas bukit itu" gadis itu menatapku tegas, lalu berbalik dan menunjuk salah satu bukit yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat kami saat ini.

"Oh? Boleh saja. Tapi ada beberapa sumur disini, mungkin kau harus menunjukkan tempatnya agar aku bisa mengenalinya"

"Hm" dia bergumam menjawab, lalu sebelum aku sempat menyuruhnya memandu jalan, dia sudah lebih dulu menarik tanganku.

_Agresif_, itu satu kata untuk menggambarkan gadis-gadis asing, tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis Jepang yang terlalu pemalu atau… dia bersikap seperti ini karena masih mengira aku orang biasa?

"Kau ingin aku membawamu kesana, bukan? Nah, ini sedang kulakukan. Dan karena waktuku tak banyak, lebih baik kuseret kau kesana daripada kau membuatku pusing karena kita terpisah ditengah jalan" katanya seakan menjawab pertanyaan dibenakku tentang mengapa dia harus menggenggam tanganku.

Tangannya yang tampak mungil terasa hangat dan lembut, mungkin karena ia habis melakukan gerakan olahraga tadi, namun bukankah dia habis ketakutan setengah mati? Aku menelan pertanyaanku bersama pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya yang menggantung di benakku saat ini.

Dia tampak tidak peduli keadaan sekitar dan terus menyusuri hutan sampai jauh, aku bahkan tidak yakin aku mengenal tempat ini atau pernah tahu bahwa ini masih bagian dari hutan Oshuu, wilayah kekuasaanku.

Genggamannya ditanganku semakin erat, mungkin saja dia sedikit ragu akan tujuannya. Bagus, mungkin aku bisa memanfaatkan celah ini untuk menghindari pertanyaan soal sumur diatas bukit yang akan ditanyakannya, sesuatu yang aku mulai tidak yakin pernah mengenalnya karena letaknya saja jauh dari peradaban Oshuu yang kukenal.

"_Kau yakin bisa membawaku kesana?"_ tadinya aku hendak mengucapkan pertanyaan itu, namun kuurungkan, aku khawatir dia malah balik memintaku memimpin jalan jika aku menanyainya demikian.

Dia perempuan yang cerdas, dan berani. Sedikitnya aku menyadari dua hal itu ada pada dirinya dari sikapnya malam ini dan ceritanya tentang hidupnya yang keras. Terlepas dari kehangatan keluarga dan harus menghadapi dunia seorang diri tanpa satu pelindungpun diusia muda? Jelas itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilalui.

Aku menghela napas pendek, menyadari betapa miripnya jalan hidupnya dengan jalan hidupku sendiri. Aku sendirian dalam pertempuran melawan dunia, dan aku masih muda. Tapi aku lebih beruntung darinya, aku masih memiliki Kojuuro dan anak buahku yang lain. Dan aku masih di Jepang.

Membayangkan itu membuatku ragu, apakah aku bisa seperti dia jika yang terjadi adalah hal yang sebaliknya? Aku menemukan diriku sendiri bertanya-tanya dalam diam.

Kugunakan mata kiriku untuk menilik gadis yang berjalan didepanku dengan lebih seksama.

Rambut pirangnya tergerai bebas melewati punggungnya, dan tubuhnya terbilang tinggi untuk ukuran seorang wanita yang sepertinya masih berada dibawah usia 20 tahun, mungkin karena dia berasal dari daratan Eropa. Bahunya tidak lebar, malah cenderung mungil, dan ringkih. Tapi tak bisa kuingkari bahwa keringkihan tersembunyi yang dimilikinya telah membuatku kagum.

_Respek_, mungkin itu yang bisa kugambarkan tentang apa yang kurasakan kepadanya. Belum pernah aku melihat seorang wanita berjuang sekeras dirinya.

Mungkin dia bukan seorang petarung, apalagi samurai. Namun jelas hidupnya sendiri merupakan peperangan yang lebih berbahaya dari peperangan manapun. Dan dia masih disini, berdiri menjadi dirinya sendiri, melewati semua itu.

* * *

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali menghitamkan rambutmu?" akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal sepele yang kemungkinan akan berujung pada pembicaraan tentang prinsip dan sikap hidup kepadanya, lagipula aku bosan dengan kesunyian yang tercipta sepanjang perjalanan ini.

"Aku tidak mau memandang refleksi yang berbeda ketika bercermin, seperti bukan aku—seperti bukan Libra Spallanzani dari Borgoredt, jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak menghitamkannya lagi. Lagipula jika hanya untuk penampilan, aku bisa pakai rambut palsu atau topi" gadis itu menjawab sekenanya, matanya bahkan tidak teralih dari depan, ia lalu menghela napas pendek "Kenapa bertanya?"

Sedikitnya aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar darinya, otakku kupaksa memikirkan jawaban yang kreatif, sekaligus menahan imajinasi liar yang mulai mendesakku memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang gadis yang tengah menarikku ini, aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara menelanku sendiri karena kerasnya suara itu "Memangnya ada larangan soal itu?"

"Yah" dia menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, tampak berpikir "Tidak juga sih, tapi kau membuatku penasaran dengan pertanyaanmu" _Dan kau dengan jawabanmu_, aku menambahi dalam benakku.

"Aku tidak yakin orang sepertimu tertarik—bahkan cenderung peduli, dengan kehidupan orang lain" gadis itu memulai kicauannya lagi, kali ini lagi-lagi aku menemukan diriku tak kuasa menahan senyum, menarik. Jarang aku menemukan seseorang yang berani mengkritikku soal sifatku, dan lagi… aku ingin mendengar pendapat gadis itu tentang orang seperti apa aku dalam kamusnya.

"Lanjutkan" kataku dengan sedikit nada perintah "Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu"

Gadis itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam seperti berusaha melepaskan beban dikepalanya, dan tersenyum "Kau orang yang… percaya diri, arogan, suka tantangan… itu satu. Lalu kau tipe yang sedikit bicara, lebih banyak bertindak. Dan seperti yang baru saja kusebutkan, kau tidak begitu peduli dengan urusan—apalagi kehidupan orang lain. Tapi dibalik semua topeng kebengisan dan egomu… sebenarnya kau ini orang baik, bukan? Katakan kalau aku salah"

Napasku mendadak terasa berat, aku belum pernah mendengar ada orang yang berani memberiku deskripsi sepanjang itu. Kami baru saja bertemu malam ini, jadi… darimana dia dapat kesimpulan seperti itu?

"Jujur saja, hampir benar seluruhnya" aku menemukan diriku lagi-lagi bereaksi diluar kendali, sesuatu yang jarang sekali terjadi, dan setelahnya aku mendengar diriku sendiri tertawa kecil—_well_, sepertinya dia juga. "Dan ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar pendapat orang luar tentang diriku yang… harus kuakui cukup benar. Bicara soal itu… kurasa kita belum lama saling kenal, jadi darimana kau mendapatkan semua itu?"

"Dari pengamatanku soal cara bicaramu… dan dari caramu menolongku di sungai tadi" katanya membalas, sesekali ia tampak berkesah "Awalnya aku menyangka kau ini tipe-tipe _golden boy_ yang suka berfoya-foya dan bertindak seenaknya… tapi aku salah. Kau seorang pejuang—petarung, dan itu terlihat dari… hmm… bagaimana ya? Mungkin bisa dibilang aku punya insting yang kuat soal membaca kepribadian seseorang"

Kata-katanya mengandung kebenaran… meski tidak bisa kubuktikan. Tapi kuakui insting atau naluri atau apapun yang dijadikannya dasar untuk menyimpulkan soal diriku memang benar. _W__ell_, mungkin saja dia memang memiliki insting yang kuat.

"_Maternal instinct_?" aku memutuskan untuk menggodanya.

Keningnya langsung berkerut, aku tahu dia terpancing "_I'm not a mother… yet!_"

"_Then what, hutch?_"

"Err… tidak tahu, yang jelas _anything but maternal instinct_…"

Yang terasa selanjutnya adalah aku tertawa keras, menertawainya keras-keras lebih tepatnya, dan dia hanya terdiam dengan wajah ditekuk cemberut, tidak suka tapi tidak bisa membalasku.

* * *

Kami terus berjalan menyusuri pedalaman hutan yang semakin jauh dari pemukiman warga, dan kediamanku. Aku masih mengikuti langkah gadis itu, membiarkan dia memimpin sekalipun saat ini deru napasnya mulai terdengar dan menandakan ia mulai lelah.

Tapi gadis Eropa itu tetap bertahan, ia terus berjalan tanpa peduli pada napasnya yang semakin terputus-putus. Sekali lagi aku menemukan satu kualitas dalam dirinya yang sulit kutemukan pada wanita-wanita lainnya. Yaitu kegigihan.

Aku—Masamune Date—tidak pernah terkesan pada wanita manapun dan justru menjadi sosok yang dielu-elukan oleh mereka yang memandangku dengan kekaguman dan ketakutan terpancar di mata-mata mereka.

Dan kini, takdir mempertemukanku dengan seorang gadis yang tidak takut terhadapku. Ia menantang mataku saat aku menatapnya, dia menghunuskan belati kecilnya padaku—dengan penuh keberanian dan nyali meski gerakannya jelas amatiran—saat kami pertama kali bertemu, dan dia menyeretku ikut—menjadi pemimpin dan memanduku—dikota yang kuyakini sebagai milikku.

"Itu sumurnya" suara lantang gadis itu jelas memaksaku menyudahi renunganku dan kembali ke alam nyata untuk merasakan tangannya melepaskan tanganku dan melihatnya berlari kearah sebuah sumur yang masih beratap.

_Check mate_, pikirku… aku benar-benar tidak tahu soal sumur itu.

Tak ingin semakin pusing, aku memutuskan untuk mengalihkan mataku dari sumur tempat gadis itu bersandar, dan melihat kondisi alam disekitarnya yang tampak asing.

Ini pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki disini, dan rasanya wajar saja… seandainya yang membawaku kesini bukan seorang gadis asing.

Tempat ini indah, dibawah temaram sinar bulan yang mengecupnya. Aku bahkan berani bertaruh keindahannya akan lebih memukau pada malam seperti ini dibanding pada siang hari, seperti gadis berambut keemasan itu.

Tanahnya tertutup rumput, dan baunya segar saat menyapa hidungku. Ada beberapa pohon berdiri disekitarnya, tampak melindungi dan memagari disaat yang sama, aku tidak terkejut.

Gadis dihadapanku ini memang sepertinya menyukai lingkungan alam yang seperti ini, sepertinya membuatnya merasa aman terlindungi.

Beberapa rumpun bunga liar betebaran disekitarnya, menghiasi padang rumput disini dengan warna-warni yang menawan.

Sumur itu berdiri tepat ditengahnya, dengan atap berwarna merah klasik dan terbuat dari batu yang dingin dan tampak kokoh. Sebuah ember kayu berada ditengahnya, tapi yang membuatku heran adalah model sumurnya yang tidak tampak seperti model sumur buatan Jepang.

Modelnya tampak seperti… buatan orang asing dengan sebuah engsel putar disalah satu sisinya.

"Tidak tahu… kah? Sudah kuduga" gadis itu tampak bersandar pada tepi sumur yang dingin, dan suaranya terdengar kelu, aneh.

"Apa maksudmu?" dengan suara yang kuusahakan terdengar datar, aku bertanya kepadanya. Gadis itu menunduk, tampak tak berani lagi menatap mataku

"Ini… keluargaku, Masamune-kun" tiba-tiba saja suaranya terdengar lirih, dan aku tidak perlu mendekat untuk melihat airmata jatuh dipipinya yang pucat "Ayah, ibu, tiga kakak laki-lakiku, dan adikku. Mereka semua dipaksa membangun tempat ini… sebuah sumur, karena ketahuan identitasnya sebagai warga asing, oleh penguasa setempat"

Dahiku mengernyit, penguasa setempat… aku? Ataukah para tetua itu?

"Aku merupakan satu-satunya yang selamat dari peristiwa itu karena aku sedang sakit, dan sedang dirawat oleh keluarga Kou yang merupakan pemilik rombongan sirkus yang menampung kami saat mereka dijatuhkan kedalam sumur yang mereka bangun sendiri, dengan alasan dijadikan persembahan bagi dewa air atau semacamnya" ia melanjutkan ceritanya, suaranya terdengar parau dan tercekat oleh tangisannya sendiri. Ada rasa sesak menjalariku saat melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu… hancur. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tidak rela melihatnya hancur seperti yang kulihat didepan mataku saat ini.

"Aria…" aneh, kenapa aku menggumamkan namanya... nama yang dikatakan boleh kusebut untuk memanggilnya…?

"Selama ini... aku mencarimu, Masamune-kun. Tapi bukan untuk balas dendam atas kematian keluargaku yang dijatuhkan kedalam sumur oleh orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab yang membenci mereka—membenci kami" terangnya dengan suara terisak-isak yang membuatku semakin ingin mendekatinya, mungkin menghapus airmatanya. Dia gadis yang kuat… dan aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

Ya Tuhan… adakah cara untuk menghentikan tangisnya?

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu… Masamune-kun, itu saja. Kau adalah pemimpin kota ini bukan? _The one-eyed dragon_, Masamune Date… penguasa Oshuu? Sepatutnya kau tahu apa yang terjadi disini, di wilayah kekuasaanmu, sekalipun seluruh rakyat menyembunyikannya darimu, dari matamu yang hanya satu"

Kata-kataku masih tertahan ditenggorokanku.

Rasanya sulit sekali mengucapkan apapun yang ingin kukatakan padanya.

Aku ingin berkata, 'jangan menangis', tapi lidahku tertahan.

Aku ingin mengatakan 'kau akan baik-baik saja' tapi rasanya sulit sekali.

Dan aku ingin mengatakan 'aku akan menjagamu' tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Ini menyulitkan… dan menyakitkan.

Seandainya aku tahu ini yang akan terjadi, lebih baik aku tidak bertemu dengannya… dengan gadis itu.

"_Ne_, Masamune-kun" suaranya yang tidak lagi terdengar stabil memanggil namaku, aku menoleh kearahnya lalu berjalan mendekat.

"Apa?" tanyaku seraya berusaha menahan emosiku sendiri agar tak terdengar aneh, dia masih berdiri didekat sumur dan aku mendekatinya hingga jarak diantara kami tak sampai beberapa langkah.

Lalu secara tiba-tiba—tanpa bisa kuperkirakan sama sekali—dia menjatuhkan dirinya padaku, tangannya berada didepan dadaku—mencengkram pakaianku seperti saat jatuh disungai tadi, aku bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya didekat bahuku saat dia membenamkan kepalanya disana.

"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, dilain waktu, dilain tempat. Bukan disini… bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini, bukan begini" aku mendengarnya bersuara lirih tanpa mengubah posisi kami. ragu-ragu kugerakkan tanganku untuk mendekap tubuh ringkihnya pelan, merasakan hangatnya tubuh gadis itu dalam dekapanku sendiri.

"Aku bukan hantu… Masamune-kun" tiba-tiba dia berkata lagi, seperti menebak pikiranku.

"Lalu apa?" tanyaku pelan, berusaha tidak terdengar terlalu penasaran

"Aku manusia… sepertimu, tapi kau dan aku adalah dua manusia yang seharusnya tidak boleh bertemu"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku harus segera kembali ke Eropa, Tuan Kou sudah menemukan caranya. Dan kau harus kembali ke tempatmu… menjadi pemimpin Oshuu, lalu penguasa pulau ini... dan Jepang secara menyeluruh"

Sambil mematri kata-katanya dalam kepalaku, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan asing meresap dari bahuku, dia menangis. Aria…

"Ya, lalu setelah itu?" memalukan, suaraku terdengar berat dan terlalu jujur, aku sudah bertahan sejauh ini untuk menekan perasaanku yang mulai merasa sesak, tapi Aria menembusnya… menghancurkan tembok yang kubangun bertahun-tahun, dalam hitungan detik… hanya dengan airmatanya.

"Setelah itu? Aku tidak tahu… mungkin menikah?" gadis itu tersenyum lemah meski masih terisak-isak, aku bisa merasakan senyumannya didadaku "Yang jelas kita berpisah disini, Masamune-kun. Dan aku tahu kita tidak akan bertemu lagi"

Lenganku masih melingkari tubuhnya yang terasa hangat, mengalahkan dinginnya malam yang mulai meninggalkan kami. Samar-samar aku bisa mencium bau rempah yang manis, yang kemungkinan berasal dari tubuh gadis dalam dekapanku.

"Aku tidak menyesal, Masamune-kun, sama sekali tidak. Aku telah bertemu denganmu, dan telah menyampaikan kebenaran yang tidak kau ketahui kepadamu" ungkapnya lagi, ia terus berbicara seakan tidak ada hari esok. Aku sendiri tahu… memang tak akan ada hari esok untuk bertemu dengannya lagi.

_Oh shit_, fakta itu terlalu menyebalkan untuk diterima.

"Belum" aku berujar tegas ditelinganya, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mataku saat mendengar kalimat pendek yang kuucapkan, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" ia bertanya penasaran, suaranya masih menyisakan jejak tangis yang tadi, tapi wajahnya sekarang terlihat menggemaskan, matanya membulat penasaran dan kepalanya ia miringkan.

Aku merasakan bibirku tertarik keatas, tersenyum kecil melihat wajahnya yang tampak bingung, sekilas senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai jahil, _I know I could have caught her off-guard_ pada momen bisu seperti ini.

Kudaratkan sekilas kecupan singkat, tepat dibibirnya yang polos. Aku tak tahu apa yang mendorongku melakukan hal itu tapi yang jelas dia terlihat kaget, mungkin nyaris syok. Dan ekspresi diwajahnya yang membeku itu sungguh tak ternilai. _Damn, I'm such a lucky bastard_

Gadis itu benar-benar sosok yang sulit kuikuti jalan pikirannya. Selepasnya ia dari keterkejutannya, dia mengejutkanku dengan menarik dirinya dari dekapanku dan menghela napas, lalu berkata: "Matahari sudah mau terbit, aku harus segera kembali" sebelum berbalik dan berlari menjauhiku.

Aku tak mengejarnya… mengikuti akal sehatku. Sekalipun sebagian dari diriku berkata aku harus mengejarnya, menahannya, dan mungkin menjadikannya milikku. Bidadariku. Teman hidupku.

Tapi mungkin saja keputusanku saat itu adalah yang terbaik, untuknya. Dan untukku.

Nobunaga Oda yang tergila-gila pada paham barat dan senjatanya saja tidak sampai mencari seorang wanita barat untuk menemaninya. Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku melakukannya, sementara aku masih menganut paham nasionalis sejati.

Jepang adalah Jepang, sebagaimana adanya.

* * *

Satu tepukkan di bahu menyadarkanku, aku menoleh. Dan mataku bertemu dengan mata Kojuuro yang memandangku dengan tatapan yang terlihat lega.

"Keputusanmu tepat, Masamune-dono" ia berkata pelan "Para tetua setuju denganmu, pernikahanmu dan Megohime akan berlangsung dalam beberapa bulan"

Aku mengangguk, memaksakan sedikit senyum hambar terukir dibibirku yang tiba-tiba terasa kering saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkannya

"_Just as expected, you see_?"

* * *

_**A/N:** Can't tell, actually... about how I feel regarding this. Well, one think for sure I was quite nervous about making a fic from a man POV. _

_It was hard, because... of course, I'm a woman. _

_Either ways, let me know what you thinks about this, constructive criticism needed to help me get better..._

_Cheers, _

_._

_**Toby**_


End file.
